


Urok Mroku

by Mysliwa



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysliwa/pseuds/Mysliwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co by się stało, gdyby założyć wampirowi konto na facebooku? Enjoy :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urok Mroku

\- Nie Klaus, nie umówię się z tobą - napisała po raz tysięczny Caroline. Litery tworzące słowo "nie", były już całkiem zatarte.  
\- Ale Kochanie, jedna randka i dam ci spokój - Klaus nie dawał za wygraną. Odkąd się poznali potężny wampir nie dawał spokoju Caro, pod jej drzwiami ciągle leżały jakieś kwiaty albo rysunki. Czasami nawet biżuteria, lub ubrania. Widać było, jak mu na niej zależy, ale blondynka nie szuka teraz nikogo tym bardziej kogoś, kto chce ją przekupić. Dopiero co zerwała z Tylerem. A raczej on z nią. Wysoki brunet nie umiał zrezygnować ze swojego pijackiego życia dla ukochanej. Caroline zdecydowanym ruchem zamknęła swojego błękitnego laptopa i położyła na łóżku. Wzięła szkicownik i usiadła na parapecie; zaczęła szkicować swoją sukienkę na bal. Zostały jej trzy dni, a suknia którą wybrała, podarła się. Znowu coś było pod drzwiami. "Czy on jest walnięty?" -pomyślała Blondyna. Odłożyła szkicownik. Musi iść sprawdzić co tym razem dostała, żeby spalić. Ewentualnie, żeby rzucić w niego. Caroline schodziła po schodach, miała bardzo mały dom. Jej gołe stopy delikatnie muskały dywan przed wejściem. Otworzyła drzwi, tym razem przed nimi stał fioletowy kartonik ze złotą kokardą.  
\- Co do diabła? - spytała dość zdezorientowana. Wiedziała, że pewnie stoi gdzieś za rogiem.  
\- Klaus, jeżeli to twoja kolejna sztuczka, rzucę tym w ciebie.Rozumiesz?! - krzyknęła w nicość. Był środek nocy, więc Caroline postanowiła wziąć ten podarunek. Zanim zamknęła drzwi, zdążyła jeszcze wyłapać jego cień. Ostatecznie zakluczyła drzwi i pomknęła do swojego pokoju. Usiadła na fotelu i otworzyła podarunek. Od razu rzuciła jej się w oczy pożółkła koperta z pieczęcią. Brutalnie rozdarła ją i wyciągnęła kartkę ze środka.

"Droga Caroline! Wiem, że podarła ci się tamta zielona sukienka. Nie bój się, mam coś dla ciebie. Mam nadzieje, że na balu poświęcisz mi chociaż jeden taniec.  
Zakochany w tobie po uszy. Klaus".

Blondynka odłożyła kartkę na biurko. Sięgnęła dalej do pudełka, pociągnęła za biały materiał. Była to suknia z jej marzeń. Bez ramion, calutka biała. W kartonie leżały też białe szpilki i jakieś małe pudełko. Otworzyła je zaciekawiona.

"W tej sukni będziesz lepiej wyglądać.  
Klaus."

Pod listem był łańcuszek z zawieszką z koniem. Caroline nie mogła się nadziwić, że tak stary wampir ma taki dobry gust. Blondynka była wręcz zmuszona założyć to co dał jej Klaus. W końcu nic innego nie miała. 

~*~

Trzy dni minęły dla Caroline bardzo szybko. Była zalatana. Ciągle tylko szykowała wszystko na bal. Nadszedł ten dzień. Długo zastanawiała się czy podejmuje dobrą decyzje. W końcu napisała do Klausa.  
\- Klaus? Jesteś? - napisała w okienku czatu na facebook'u.  
\- Dla ciebie, zawsze - odpisał w wampirzym tempie, co wcale nie zdziwiło blondynki.  
\- Pamiętasz jak tydzień temu pytałeś się mnie, czy chce iść z tobą na ten głupi bal? - Właśnie pogrzebała resztki swojej dumy...  
\- Tak skarbie, pamiętam.  
\- Wygrałeś. Masz być pod moim domem o 17, rozumiesz, Klaus?  
\- Tak kochanie, tylko muszę wiedzieć jedno. Założysz sukienkę ode mnie? - zapytał niespodziewanie. Po co była mu potrzebna ta wiadomość?  
\- Ymm, tak. A co?  
\- Nic, nic. Idź się szykować.Pa - i się wylogował. Caroline go posłuchała i zaczęła się szykować. Włosy, sukienka, buty, biżuteria, makijaż. Wszystko było gotowe równo z dzwonkiem do drzwi. Tak jak planowała, zeszła na dół i otworzyła drzwi. Już wiedziała po co był mu kolor sukienki. Dopasował się, przynajmniej krawat miał biały.  
\- Możemy iść kochanie? - spytał tym nonszalanckim tonem.  
\- Jeszcze raz tak do mnie powiesz, a wylądujesz na trawie - odpyskowała, dopiero potem przemyślała jak to zabrzmiało.  
\- Kusząca propozycja - Sama się o to prosiła.  
Droga nie była długa. Jak na tysiąc letniego wampira, auto miał szybkie. Kiedy weszli do sali, Caro była z siebie dumna. Ludzie tańczyli a dekoracje błyszczały wszystko było idealne. Zanim się spostrzegła, tańczyła na środku parkietu. Niklaus był świetnym tancerzem. Nie minęło pięć minut. kiedy Caroline zapomniała o wszystkich problemach. Spojrzała w jego oczy. Świat się na chwilę zatrzymał, ich oddech się wyrównał; nie odrywali od siebie oczu. W końcu ich usta się do siebie zbliżyły. Wszystko zaczęło wirować, kiedy Caroline wreszcie się poddała urokowi mroku...


End file.
